Insulation piercing connectors may be used to attach sensing conductors, such as voltage detection lines, to a power cable. Some voltage detection devices may use dual independent electrical connections to each phase of a power cable to perform voltage detection. Voltage detection devices are typically mounted inside of a control panel before a first termination. Mounting a voltage detection device within the control panel provides for limited access and space.